The Homeless Mutant
by 4fireking
Summary: When men look at the homeless mutant Daniel they flee in terror. Is he going to join Xavier or the Brotherhood of Mutants?
1. Chapter 1

**StormLover is the person who helped me write this first chapter. I accept help from anyone who wants to be a co-author in any of my stories. I was really excited about making this X-Men fanfiction.**

XXX

Daniel climbs through the opening in the fence as he made his way to the alley on his way back to the youth home where he lived. His clothes barely covered his lanky form and the pieces that did had become threadbare. He had mended the areas he could but the daily wearing of the items was making his attempts at repair useless.  
Most people including some cops avoided the crime ridden wasteland but Daniel walked through the area with no fear. What was there to fear when you felt that your life had no purpose and only the fear of dying prevented you for taking our own life.

Daniel's life hadn't always been this bad. He had had a family once but once his mutation manifested, his father, a staunch Baptist preacher disowned him, calling him the antichrist and threw him out on the street. He had always had issues with his father but his mutation was the breaking point. Despite his father's narrow-mindedness, Daniel still loved his family and slept with a locket that held a picture of his mother and his siblings.

He had grown up learning about the Bible and God and he still maintained the belief that God didn't make mistakes but it was hard to find the purpose of his separation from his family and his life being spent shuttled from one youth home to another. There had to be a better way.

"You look like someone who needs an apple," a homeless man said, holding out an apple to Daniel.

Daniel, weary of strangers, looked the older man over. He stood slightly bent over, a dark color cap covering his white hair. The man's dark face was covered with a pure white beard. When Daniel did move or respond, the man spoke to him again, "Going a day without eating is not healthy."

Not really wanting to be rude, Daniel reluctantly grabs the apple and takes a bite of it. The apple was fresh. A little too fresh.

"I don't like things that are stolen," Daniel told the guy.

"Too bad. No one will help you when you start that envy thing," the man told him.

"What envy thing?" Daniel asked.

"Ya know what I mean. When ya want something so bad ya get that glow in your eyes. It's green like that apple. Envy suits ya because it's the color of that green monster," the man told him.

Due to his mutation, Daniel's eyes reflected his mood and as of late, the mood he was in most often was envy and if by design, his eyes would turn green with envy as the old saying went. When he sees things that other people have and he doesn't like ice cream, money, or loving parents, his head feels like it's on fire and his eyes start to change, the stronger the feeling the brighter his eyes glow. There are time when he scares himself and it stops when his mood changes.

"Want to know where I got that apple?"

"No," he said, trying to hand the fruit back to the man, "I want you to give it back."

"Can't take it back," the man told him, holding up two fingers, "Fer two reasons. One, ya took a bite out of it. Second, I stole it from a grocery bag."

"Who'd you steal it from?" Daniel asked, really not liking the fact that he had taken and eaten stolen goods. Despite his situation, he still believed in what you gave out, you got in return. That included taking something that someone took from someone else. He wouldn't want it done to him so he didn't want to do it.

"I don't know the guy, I just took some of his groceries."

"Man, you can't keep stealing food like that," Daniel told the old man who he had seen in the area a lot, "Next time, you might try and somebody will try to hurt you. You got to be careful."

"Alright young blood. I'll be careful," the old man told him, nodding to the apple, "Now you finish that up and next time I see ya, I have something else for ya. Ya too young to be out here by yourself."

Daniel nodded and headed home like the old man suggest after he took bit the apple again at the man's insistence.

Daniel makes it home just before curfew and after getting the bag with his name on it from the fridge, he headed upstairs to the room he shared with three other guys. He ate silently as they talked around him, talking about what they planned to do once they got out on their own.

Daniel climbs through the opening in the fence as he made his way to the alley on his way back to the youth home where he lived. His clothes barely covered his lanky form and the pieces that did had become threadbare. He had mended the areas he could but the daily wearing of the items was making his attempts at repair useless.  
Most people including some cops avoided the crime ridden wasteland but Daniel walked through the area with no fear. What was there to fear when you felt that your life had no purpose and only the fear of dying prevented you for taking our own life.

Daniel's life hadn't always been this bad. He had had a family once but once his mutation manifested, his father, a staunch Baptist preacher disowned him, calling him the antichrist and threw him out on the street. He had always had issues with his father but his mutation was the breaking point. Despite his father's narrow-mindedness, Daniel still loved his family and slept with a locket that held a picture of his mother and his siblings.

He had grown up learning about the Bible and God and he still maintained the belief that God didn't make mistakes but it was hard to find the purpose of his separation from his family and his life being spent shuttled from one youth home to another. There had to be a better way.

As Daniel walks down the streets at night he looks around and sees a gang lighting up a trash can on fire. Daniel looks at them but ignores them and continues walking away but one of the gang members saw him and started to approach him

" Hey what you looking at?", the gang member said but Daniel still ignored him. The gang member grabs Daniel's shoulder and pushes him down to the ground.

"What the hell?", Daniel shouted

" I asked you a question kid", the gang member stated and soon his other friends surround Daniel. There were 4 gang members, the one that was harassing Daniel was the tallest of the 4. He had a red cap, baggy shorts, sleeveless black t-shirt, had tattoos on his left arm and one in his face. The other three were about the same size. The differences were that one had a bulls shirt. The other one had short hair and the last one had corn rolls. They all appear to be members of the blood gang due to all of them wearing something red

"Just leave me alone", Daniel pleaded but the gang members just laugh and the tallest member yanked him back up and lift him up

"Listen to me shithead", he said, "you give me some respect or else", he threatened. They all saw Daniels face. His was afraid. As they continued laughing, they fail to notice that his eyes were glowing turned yellow. They finally notice when they all felt afraid. It was strange they started to back away from Daniel and they drop to the ground and started screaming. Daniel was shocked although he can't see his eye glowing yellow, he knew he did something to them. He wanted to help them but he heard people coming towards him and started running away until he was far away from the gang members. He ran to a bridge, he walk towards the middle and looks down

"My god what did I just did?", he thought as he place his hand on his face. He was so full of shame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jose Gonzalez helped me write this chapter. I didn't even think I would write a second chapter but thanks to the name of that writer I am able to post this. Please read and review.**

XXX

Daniel ran as fast as he could away from the scene. He ran until he felt safe. He pauses and takes huge breaths. He walks back to his by sneaking thru the window quietly and fell asleep. The next day, Daniel is doing his chores of the day of sweeping and mopping the room he shared the three other guys. The three other guys are Josh, Andrew, and Christopher. Josh is fixing their beds while Andrew is doing something else. However Christopher decided to earlier to not do his chores which was suppose to be mopping the room. This didn't surprise anyone since he's always been skipping on his chores and everyone else cover for him. The main reason why they hadn't ratted out on him is because Christopher acts like a big brother to the rest. In the youth home, there always the fear of someone stealing your stuff but that change when Christopher came in. Christopher is well known as the muscle for the Crips. The reason why he's in the youth home was never revealed as he keeps it a secret. Although everyone fears Christopher, he cares for his roommates and brings money to them. As Daniel and Josh finish their chores, Christopher walks right in.

"Sup guys", he says. He fist pump to them and looks around, "Where's Andrew?", he asks.

"He doing his chores somewhere else", Daniel responds.

"We'll that sucks", Christopher chuckles as Andrew walks right in, "Hey Andrew",

"Oh hey Christopher", Andrew responds, "where have you been?", he asks.

"Anywhere but here", Christopher responds with a smirk as he lays on the recently fixed bed. Daniel rolls his eyes, although he hates Christopher laziness and his alignment to the crips but he does care. All that he cares is that Christopher would change. He is about to say something until Christopher speaks, "so now that the chores are done want to play ball", he asks as he reach underneath his bed and took his basketball the rest look at him and thought about it and agreed.

Soon all four of them walk down from their floor and out of youth home and walk to the nearest basketball court. As they walk to the basketball court they see a graffiti of 'DIE MUTTY SCUM'. Daniel felt a little unease about this, ever since the day where almost all the mutants lost their powers. There has been an increase of anti-mutant violence and to make matters worse. In fact he thinks that the real reason for his father kicking him out is due to fear of something bad would happened to them.

"He he sucks for them", Andrew smirk but receive a smack in the head by Christopher, "what the hell is that about?", Andrew asks.

"Shut up you idiot", Christopher warns as he glares at Andrew making him nervous and look away and they continue walking ahead. Daniel looks at Christopher as he gave Daniel a concern look. Christopher knew that Daniel is a mutant. The way he found out was that Daniel was alone and was praying and cried causing his eyes to turn white. Christopher then walked right in and saw his eyes. At first Christopher was shock but after Daniel explains about what happened between him and his father and how he kicked him out of the house. Christopher relaxes and accepts him but tells him if he's power destroys any of his stuff, he jokingly beat him up. The two soon got along and Christopher rub his head and assures him that everything will be okay. Back in the present, the four got the basketball court to see four other teenagers playing in on the basketball court.

Four of them and four people including Christopher who could play against those four others seemed to be a good thing but could it really happen?


End file.
